vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trudie Peterson
Trudie Peterson was a human woman who appeared in Season One of ''The Vampire Diaries''. Trudie was best known for being Isobel Flemming's best friend in high school in when they both lived in Grove Hill, Virginia. She also knew about the existence of vampires, as well as the fact that Isobel had eventually become one. Trudie was ultimately killed after she was forcibly pushed down a flight of stairs in her own house by an unknown man who had been compelled by Isobel in an attempt to keep her biological daughter Elena Gilbert from searching for her. Early History Trudie lived in Grove Hill, Virginia. She went to Grove Hill High School with Isobel Flemming, where they were both members of the cheerleading squad. After Isobel became pregnant at sixteen and ran off to Mystic Falls to give birth to her baby daughter, she and Trudie lost contact. However, Trudie did attempt to keep up with Isobel in the years after she had left Grove Hill, and was happy to hear that Isobel had received a scholarship to Duke University in North Carolina. Throughout The Vampire Dairies Series Season One In A Few Good Men, Elena Gilbert and her aunt, Jenna Sommers, came upon Trudie's contact information in their search to find Elena's birth mother; Jenna had discovered that Isobel had used the name "Isobel Peterson" when she had given birth to Elena and eventually figured out that Isobel's inspiration in the name choice came from Trudie, her best friend in high school, with whom multiple photos were found in their old yearbook. Elena, curious to know more about her biological mother, ended up deciding to visit Trudie to see if she had any information about Isobel's life after she had given her up for adoption. Upon allowing Elena into her home, Trudie sent a text message to a mysterious person that read, "She's here." She then showed Elena photos of her mother and explained that they lost contact seventeen years earlier, when Isobel left to give birth to Elena. Elena noticed that Trudie had spiked her tea with vervain and became suspicious about what she knew about vampires, but when she confronted Trudie about it, the woman demanded that Elena leave. Shortly afterward, the mysterious man showed up at Trudie's door and thanked her for sending the text message. Trudie refused to let him in, believing that he was a vampire who couldn't gain entry to her home without an invitation; however, in reality, he was human, and was easily able to push his way inside. Trudie, scared for her life, tried to escape up the stairs to save herself, but the man ultimately grabbed her and threw her down the staircase, snapping her neck and killing her instantly. The mystery man later delivered a message to Elena "Stop looking. She doesn't want to know you, she doesn't want to talk to you. You need to stop looking, do you understand?" and when Elena nodded, he stepped back onto the road where he was crushed by a truck, after having been compelled by Isobel to kill himself after completing his task. Personality Trudie was a nice and calm woman, but it was shown that knew of vampires and was afraid Elena was one as well. After Elena had noticed that her tea was spiked with vervain, Trudie had told her to leave, demonstrating an understandable fear of vampires and the threat they posed to humans. Physical Appearance Trudie was of slim build, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in her mid-thirties and stood at 5'4". Appearances Season One *''A Few Good Men'' (Death) Name * Trudie is of German origin and means "universal strength". * Peterson is a common English patronymic surname and means "son of Peter". Gallery Screenshot_468.jpg Screenshot_469.jpg Screenshot_470.jpg Screenshot_471.jpg Screenshot_472.jpg Screenshot_473.jpg Screenshot_474.jpg Screenshot_475.jpg Screenshot_482.jpg Screenshot_483.jpg Screenshot_487.jpg Screenshot_488.jpg Screenshot_489.jpg Screenshot_490.jpg Screenshot_491.jpg Trivia *With the confirmation that human souls are found in the dimensions, Trudie either went to The Bright World or Hell. See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters